princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Iroa Senai Ano Sora e
Iroa Senai Ano Sora e (色褪せないあの空へ, To the Sky that Does not Fade) is the ending theme to the OVA episode The Prince of Naniwa, The First Act. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au/ Lyrics Kanji= 白石：優しい風が吹いた そんな季節に 木手：戸惑いを隠さずに 見つめてる先は 石田：無限の可能性に 満ちた世界へ 大石：飛び出そう　今すぐに 翼広げよう 合：奇跡は起こすものさ　きっと 忘れかけた未来へ そして　色褪せないあの空へ 白い雲は流れ出す いつか見た夢 叶えられるさ 胸の穴も全部埋まるよ 永遠に続くこのメロディー 響き渡るその声で 時計の針は止まったままで Everyday Everynight 素直な気持ちで 木手：自分だけのストーリーを 歩き始める 石田：そんな時すぐそばで 見守ってくれる 大石：今までとこれからを 大切にして 白石：この道をまっすぐに 走り続けたい 合：ほんの少しの勇気　出して 思うより簡単さ いつか　僕たちが見つめる場所 今は遠くにあるけど 少しでもいい　一歩ずつでも 確実に近づいているよ あきらめないそのハート ホントの自信に変わる 忘れないように　胸に刻むよ Everyday Everynight 色褪せないように そして　そして　 色褪せないあの空へ 白い雲は流れ出す いつか見た夢　叶えられるさ 胸の穴も全部埋まるよ 永遠に続くこのメロディー 響き渡るその声で 時計の針は止まったままで Everyday Everynight 素直な気持ちで |-| Romaji= yasashii kaze ga fuita sonna kisetsu ni tomadoi wo kakusazu ni mitsume teru saki wa mugen no kanousei ni michita sekai e tobi dasou ima sugu ni tsubasa hiroge you kiseki wa okosu mono sa kitto wasure kaketa mirai e soshite iro ase nai a no sora e shiroi kumo wa nagare dasu itsuka mita yume kanae rareru sa mune no ana mo zenbu umaru yo eien ni tsuduku kono MELODY hibiki wataru sono koe de tokei no hari wa tomatta mama de Everyday Everynight sunao na kimochi de jibun dake no STORY wo aruki hajimeru sonna toki sugu soba de mi mamotte kureru ima made to kore kara wo daisetsu ni shite kono michi wo massugu ni hashiri tsuduke tai hon no sukoshi no yuuki dashite omou yori kantan sa itsuka boku tachi ga mitsumeru basho ima wa tooku ni aru kedo sukoshi demo ii ippo zutsu demo kakujitsu ni chika duite iru yo akira menai sono HEART honto no jishin ni kawaru wasure nai you ni mune ni kizamu yo Everyday Everynight iro asenai you ni soshite soshite iro asenai ano sora e shiroi kumo wa nagare dasu itsuka mita yume kanae rareru sa mune no ana mo zenbu umaru yo eien ni tsuduku kono MELODY hibiki wataru sono koede tokei no hari wa tomatta mama de Everyday Everynight sunao na kimochi de |-| English= A gentle wind blows It's that season Without hiding the confusion Looking straight ahead There are infinite possibilities In this whole world Let's take off right now And spread these wings I'm sure there will be a miracle In the forgotten future And that sky won't fade away White clouds flow out One day the dream we saw Will come true All the holes in our hearts will be filled This melody continues forever These voices resound The hands on the clock stop moving Everyday Everynight With honest feelings My own story Has started to move And immediately I'll watch over Until now and after this We'll be careful We will keep running Straight down this road Just show a little bravery I think it's that simple Someday we will look at that place Now it is still far away but With one small step at a time I know we will get nearer This heart won't give up My real confidence has changed I won't forget what is in this chest Everyday Everynight It won't fade away And then That sky won't fade away White clouds flow out One day the dream we saw will come true All the holes in our hearts will be filled This melody continues forever These voices resound The hands on the clock stop moving Everyday Everynight With honest feelings Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Singles